The invention relates to an airbag system having at least one cover configuration that is movable from a closed position to an open position. The airbag system includes an airbag which is accommodated behind the cover configuration when the cover configuration is in the closed position.
Airbag systems and methods of triggering an airbag system are for example described in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application Nos. DE 197 26 878.1 A1 and DE 197 33 896.8, European Patent Application No. 0 867 346 A1, and International Publication No. WO 99/61288, which are assigned to the same assignee to which the present invention is assigned. In particular, European Patent Application No. 0 867 346 A1 discloses airbag flaps that are retracted into the housing of the airbag module. A separate mechanism is used to retract the airbag flaps before the airbag emerges from the dashboard.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an airbag system which is improved with respect to conventional airbag systems. It is in particular an object of the invention to provide an airbag system having advantageous mechanisms and drives for opening airbag flaps.
The invention relates to improvements over the technology and the exemplary embodiments described in prior applications. The invention relates in particular to improvements for the construction of airbag systems and their trigger control, and especially to the control of an airbag flap or airbag cover. The basic idea of the invention is that the respective airbag cover is removed by auxiliary devices and not directly by the airbag itself. As a result, the airbag can deploy with a reduced aggressiveness and with a reduced pressure and hence without risk of causing injury.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an airbag system, including:
at least one cover configuration movable from a closed position to an open position;
an airbag disposed behind the at least one cover configuration when the at least one cover configuration is in the closed position, the airbag being configured to expand when being filled with gas; and
a control device including a gas generating configuration and a mechanical configuration, the gas generating configuration and the mechanical configuration operating as a drive configuration for moving the at least one cover configuration from the closed position to the open position for allowing the airbag to expand.
It is noted that whenever the invention is described by illustrating a driver or passenger airbag system configured as an airbag module with a retractable airbag cover, the description is merely an illustrative example and it is not intended to limit the invention to driver or passenger airbag systems. The invention can advantageously be used not only for frontal airbag systems but also for other airbag systems.
In general terms, the invention provides an airbag system having at least one cover configuration, behind which, in a closed position, an airbag is accommodated, wherein the airbag expands by being filled with a gas, wherein, through the use of a control, the cover configuration can be moved from the closed position into an open position in order to permit an expansion of the airbag, wherein the control includes a gas generating configuration and a mechanical configuration as drive devices for moving the cover configuration from the closed position into the open position.
In accordance with a preferred feature of the invention, the airbag system is provided such that the gas generating configuration includes an airbag gas generator, and that an airbag module is provided, which includes at least the airbag gas generator and the airbag.
According to another feature of the invention, the airbag module includes a housing, which is at least substantially formed of an extruded profile. Alternatively or additionally the at least one cover configuration may be incorporated in the airbag module or combined therewith, or it may be an integral part of a vehicle interior trim and connected to the airbag module.
According to a further feature of the invention, the gas generating configuration includes a drive gas generator which is connected to the mechanical configuration.
According to yet a further feature of the invention, the drive gas generator is an element that is separate from the airbag module and is disposed at the airbag module or separated from the airbag module.
The mechanical configuration may preferably also include a drive unit or a plurality of drive units, which can be acted upon by gas from the gas generating configuration, for shifting the cover configuration from the closed position into the open position.
According to another feature of the invention, each drive unit includes a piston.
According to yet another feature of the invention, the mechanical configuration has a forced control for driving a plurality of cover configurations in a coordinated manner.
According to a further feature of the invention, the mechanical configuration includes cables, linkages and/or fabrics for transmitting a movement.
Further preferred and/or advantageous embodiments of the invention and other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims and in combinations of the claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an airbag system, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.